Hell Girl
by kattylin
Summary: -REVISED VERSION UP-What if Sakura lived in Sound and was Orochimaru's daughter? SasuXSaku
1. Prologue: Izuki Haruno

**Okay, I know I said I won't update till the 31****st**** but… well… I got irritated and I lacked time so I kinda gave it up…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I don't own Naruto or I'll never will… but hey if I win in the lottery the first thing I do is buy it!**

**OoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxo**

**What if…**

**(Prologue)**

Izuki Haruno gave one last hard push as she felt her baby's body 'pop' out of her. The medic that was assisting her with her childbirth quickly wrapped the small infant in a neat little towel.

The new mother gave a sigh of happiness and content as she heard her baby's loud wail.

After cleaning the said child, the medic handed it back to her with a smile. "Congratulations, maám. It's a beautiful baby girl"

Izuki Haruno could do nothing but smile sweetly as she stretched her arms, as though to carry the baby girl. The medic then handed the baby to her keenly, with a small smile in her face.

"I'll leave you two alone, Haruno-sama, I'll be back for a few minutes to get hime-sama's name" she said softly as she made her way to the door.

Izuki then peered at her face. She looked perfect.

The baby had the exact combination of BOTH of its parents.

'Light porcelain skin that she obviously inherited from her father' she thought out sadly. Indeed the baby did have the same pale porcelain that its father has. The baby also inherited her mother's pink hair; only, hers was a very much lighter shade of pink that its mother had.

Izuki smiled as she strocked the small infant's cheek before giving it a small kiss in the cheek.

She then saw the small child fidgeting around as it started to open up its eyes.

"Here baby, look up to mommy, over here" Izuki cooed as she began stroking the small girl's cheek.

As though to respond, the small infant half-opened its small eyes. Izuki gasped and almost dropped the small infant because of shock.

The small infant's eyes revealed pair yellow snake-like eyes which seemed to have seen and pierce through everything.

"Those eyes…" Izuki whispered as she felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. It wasn't long before she was starting to sob hysterically and uncontrollably while clutching the small infant near her chest.

She seemed to have stayed there for a few minutes or so before a nurse and a medic quickly came to her side, it might've been because they heard her sob outside the room.

"Haruno-sama what's wrong?" one of them immediately asked, worried.

The crying Haruno just shook her head as she showed the said medic her baby's eyes. At this, the medic gasped horribly and was a bit taken aback by this.

Izuki then looked at her child's piecing yellow snake-like eyes and gave out a sigh of joy as she saw the yellow starting to slowly melt and turn into deep emerald green orbs.

"Tsunade-san, what'd I do?"

The renowned medic just took a few moments of silence, as though thinking before saying, "Well… Haruno-sama… it seemed that your daughter did inherited _his _eyes but it seemed as though hime-sama could control it" the great sannin said, carefully choosing her words.

"Huh?"

"It seems as though she could control _those_ eyes. It might be the same way the Uchihas and the Hyuugas control their Sharingan and Byakugan…"

"I see…" Izuki said as she nodded her head in understanding.

"So what's the name of this little princess we have here?" Tsunade asked cheerfully, obviously trying to change the subject into a much happier and more enthusiastic.

Haruno Izuki gave her a warm smile before looking out to the window while mumbling, "What to name you… what to name you…" she mumbled as she stocked the child's tuff of pink hair. By now, the small infant had gone back to sleep and was now comfortably snuggled against the blanket that was wrapped around her.

Izuki gave a sigh and cursed inwardly, '_fuck can't think of a damn name'_ she thought about this as she bit her lower lip.

Just as she was about to give up and let Tsunade name her baby, her eyes suddenly fell onto the nearby cherry blossom tree.

She watched it for a few moments, following its falling pink petals slowly fall down top the ground. Finally, she figured the proper name for her first-born.

The new mother turned her gaze to Tsunade and smiled a 'thank you' for being patient and waiting for waiting so long for the small child's name.

"So have you decided yet, Haruno-sama?"

Izuki then got a deep breath before opening her mouth and speaking, "Well, I really wanted to name her Azalea but I figured that Sakura would be a much better choice." She said as she put the sleeping infant to her side and reached out to fill in Sakura's birth certificates.

"Sakura sounds nice" Tsunade said quietly as she took the papers and went out of the room followed by the other nurse that came in with her.

Izuki then gave out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back to the pillows, it was really a tiring day for and she wanted nothing more but to lie down and sleep beside her newly bor daughter.

She leaned back and closed her eyes only to find them being bought open again when she heard a cold and cruel laugh from behind.

"YOU!" she hissed out like venom.

It was him… The father of _her_ child… How _dare_ he? The must have some thick face to show his ass here in the hospital.

"Is that a way to great your beloved my dear?" the man before her slithered out earning a sharp glare from the woman in front of her.

"Orochimaru" she hissed his name out like venom.

"She's really cute, Orochimaru-dono" a new voice suddenly said. Izuki's eyes then widened and turned around again only to find one of Orochimaru's men holding her sleeping daughter.

"Get your hand off of her!" she growled out as she motioned for her baby. Alas, she was still a bit too weak from childbirth so the man before her had great advantage.

"Bastard" she whispered angrily as she saw the man hand the baby over to its father.

A grim smile then crept up onto the Snake-bastard's as he peered into the bundle of blankets. "Sakura, huh?" he asked inwardly as he took a look at the child's face. "Nice name" he muttered as the small child began to slowly open its eyes.

"Ahh… what beautiful eyes" he said motioning at her dark emerald, jade orbs. He then reached out his hand as though to caress her cheek but Izuki said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you_ dare _touch her"

Orochimaru just gave a slight chuckle before telling her, "And who're you to tell me that?"

"I'm her mother"

"True, but I'm still her father"

This left the older Haruno quiet. The snake just gave a slight chuckle as he stroked the small infant's cheek. The child just looked up to him, curiously then…

Orochimaru's eyes gave a glint when the child he was carrying suddenly had a change of color from its eyes. It turned from deep warm, dark emerald jade orbs to a shade of yellow. Orochimaru chuckled fondly as he saw the snake-like eyes his daughter has.

The child's mother couldn't do anything but to just watch them.

The man Orochimaru was with peered from behind before saying, "Whoaa! Boss, she has your eyes… no offence or anything but her eyes looks creepier than yours boss"

"Yes I know Suigetsu"

They then stared at the newly born child for a moment before both started to make their way out of the room.

"Wait! Where the heck are you taking her?!"

"To live with me of coure… I'm going to train and make her strong"

Izuki's eyes widened at this, she then opened her mouth as though to scream but then, she felt someone from behind her pull a kunai against her neck before hissing.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna let you do that"

"Asshole" Izuki muttered inwardly.

Izuki Haruno was a great ninja and was a bit surprised that the enemy could get to her that fast, true she was low on chakra and she wasn't exactly on the condition to fight but still…

Even before Izuki could do a counter attack, the said Suigetsu had hit a pressure in her neck, thus making her pass out for a few hours.

--

--

--

--

"Sakura!" she cried as she quickly rose out from the bed only to find herself being surrounded by her medics, friends, and of course, family.

"Izuki-sama…" Tsunade started off.

"Yes?" Izuki said urging her to go on.

"We're really sorry but we can't save her… the bastard set up a barrier around the room and there was nothing we could do…" the legendary medic said as she cast her eyes downwards.

--

--

--

--

**OoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxo**

**Most of my readers might probably be thinking this, "Fuck that bitch! Publish a fag lot of fanfics and not updating on them for a while"**

**Well… I've been having this idea in my head ever since '07 started…**

**I've got the next few chaps planned:**

**Chp2: Fast Forward! Haruno Sakura!**

**Chp3: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chp4: Mitarashi Anko… Side of Orochimaru you never saw**

**Chp5: Naruto Special Episode! My style!!!**

**Chp6: 2 ½ years later**

**Chp7: Team 7**

**Chp8: How Could You?!**

**Chp9: (might team up with chap8) Take Me With You**

**Chp10: Bitch**

**Chp11: Karin vs. Sakura**

**Sooo on and soooo on… chap titles may change though… I really don't plan on continuing this… well that is if I don't get enough reviews … it's just the prologue so it'll explain why I sucked so much.**

**Good or bad? Tell me…**

**Pls review… (kneels down and begs) **


	2. Hate Me Hate You

**Whoa… I had like 400 hits but 20+ reviews… whoa… thanks a lot! Some of my other stories have higher hits but only have like 8-10 reviews in a chap… whoa…**

**Thanks a lot you guys!**

**What If…**

**Chap1:**

**Fast Forward: The Meeting**

**(A/N: Skip the first few paragraphs 'cause its all crap… I don't really mind 'cause I admit that it does suck… you can skip up to the ****NINTH ****paragraph… I don't mind)**

**Chapter Prologue:**

Haruno Sakura awoke and stretched her arms as she turned to her side to see the rising sun in the East. She gave out a yawn and flipped her waist-long cherry blossom pink hair to untangle the edges a bit. **(A/N: damn I suck in describing things today so please bear with it… please)**

She then gave out a deep breath before making her way towards her huge bathroom in her enormous room.

The pink-haired princess then looked around her room.

It was in all shades of deep and dark blue. If you look at it in a way, most of the blues in her room were so dark that they were probably the last shades of blue before it completely turn into black…

Sakura didn't really mind the color of her room at all. She honestly didn't care, as long as she's allowed to kill… and that she isn't wearing that ugly purple obi her dad and his bitches wore…

Of you look at it in a way, you could say that Sakura's a gal that doesn't really care about her surroundings, a kind of girl that's carefree and innocent… such innocence that'll prevent her from doing any wrong doings in her mind.

If you take a first at her, you'll never guess that the girl's soul is tainted with hatred, spite and the intent of blood shed among all living things.

Of course… first impressions are always, almost the opposite of what the person really is. In this case… your first impression of the pink-haired princess would be utterly and completely wrong.

After taking a long hot and relaxing bath before dressing herself in her usual outfit: a pair of traditional blue ninja sandals, black short mini-skirt, fingerless gloves that had metals attached to the knuckles, knee and elbow pads, short fishnet shorts that were an inch or two above her skirt, and a fishnet shirt under a dark blue spaghetti strapped top.

She then tied her _Sound_ forehead protector on top of her head like a headband.

Looking at her own reflection in the mirror and completely being satisfied with her look, she grabbed her i-pod nano and grabbed on onto its earphones before turning it to a high volume and plugging it in her ear.

She then scanned on the songs and clicked on one of her fave album, 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne. After deciding on what song to listen to, she then picked 'Everything Back But You' it was the sixth song in the album.

**End of Chapter Prologue**

**--**

She then rammed on the song as she made her way to the large Dining Hall in the middle of the mansion.

As she pushed onto the large oak door, she was then hooked onto the next song that she didn't notice a certain person joining them in the dining hall…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke's POV: **

Uchiha Sasuke sat still, his dark emotionless onyx eyes then scanned the large room he was in, he'd say, he was in a large dining hall. His eyes then darted to the person sitting across him…

The snake sanin then gave him a glance, Sasuke, of course gave him a blank, emotionless gaze. At this, Orochimaru gave out a small chuckle.

"Who are we waiting for anyways?" an irritable Uchiha asked, the last decent meal he had was the one before he left Konoha, not that he was complaining.

"Patience, Sasuke-kun, patience" the snake then hissed out in slight nuisance.

Sasuke then gave him a dark glare before snapping up, "Don't call me that"

--

--

--

'Finally' the raven-haired Uchiha practically screamed in his head as he saw the large wooden, oak doors open up.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Normal POV: **

As the wooden doors opened, it revealed a pink-haired princess prancing up to a seat next to the Snake Sanin.

In Sasuke's eyes, the girls seemed to have been lost in her own world as he heard the loud songs playing on her i-pod.

"Sakura-chan didn't I tell you not to play that here?" Orochimaru said as his voice suddenly turned from creepy and mysterious to… fatherly? At this, the Uchiha almost backed away with shock.

The snake? Sounding like a dad? No way…

Words did no good to her though… Sasuke figured that her songs were playing too loud for her to hear her surroundings.

Orochimaru gave out a tired sigh as he gave a tired gaze to Kabuto, who was standing behind Sasuke, at this, Kabuto made his way behind the said Sakura and pulled out one of the earphones. He then received a displeased looked form the girl.

"What!?"

"Ahem… Sakura-chan, as I said, you might not notice our visitor here" orochimaru started off as he clearly directed the statement to Sasuke.

"oh… Okay" she said before turning her emerald glance on a certain Uchiha, "Hi" she said, giving him a small wave before plugging her earphones back in her ear and lowering the volume in her i-pod and asking her dad.

"hey dad, so he's Itachi-niisan's little brother?" she asked him while staring directly at Sasuke who was now wide-eyed at hearing the name of his so-called 'older brother'.

Sakura didn't really mind this and continued on with her question, "C'mon dad, so he is… he looks exactly like him… well except for Itachi-nii's slits near his eyes and the hair color… Itachi-nii has a lighter shade of black…" The girl droned on, not minding the fact that Sasuke's almost going to throw a fit because of this.

"The hell?!" Sasuke almost screamed after Sakura finished her long speech about how great her '_Itachi-nii'_ was.

Orochimaru just gave him a blank gaze. "Ahh yes…" he started off as though he was pulling a memory from his mind, " well just a few months ago, Akatsuki sent Itachi and his friend Kisame here to… let's say to settle a few accounts. Sakura here met him and since he had some free time, they sparred a bit and well… Sakura-chan somewhat gave out a certain liking to him…" he finished off the last few words with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah I do!" Sakura nearby screamed as she pulled out her earphones and gave out a dreamy sigh.

"I mean who wouldn't? He's smart, handsome, strong, has guts and not to mention he's really HOOOTTT!!!" she droned on like an obsessed fan girl.

"Hn" Sasuke could only reply.

"So you are his brother!"

"Hn"

"Hey can you say anything but 'hn'?"

"Whatever"

"Why you?!" she snarled as her eyes dangerously turning into slits.

"Hn. Annoying forehead girl" Sasuke smirked, taking note of her not-so-normal-sized forehead.

"Why you?! Chicken-but!"

"Forehead girl!"

"I hate you!"

"Likewise!"

"I don't care!"

"As if I do!"

Sensing danger, Kabuto went from behind Sakura and held her elbows down to the back of her chair. Sakura's piercing emerald eyes then shot at him. "What?!"

"Sakura-sama, I don't think that it's wise to… um… start something"

"Hmph" Sakura said as she slumped back. In good timing, the food was served.

It then varied from mashed potatoes and bread to milk shakes and ice cream. It was all served at the same time. Of course, the whole table was filled with different delicacies that Sasuke haven't tasted for a long time, having both his parents murdered at such young age.

"Sweet there's bubblegum ice cream" Sakura cried as she reached for the blue colored ice cream near Sasuke. "Pass it please" she called to him like a delighted child.

Sasuke did as said while giving out a confused glance. Kabuto seemed to have notice this for he said, "Sakura-sama tends to be… nicer when it comes to food" he told Sasuke while trying to hold back a small chuckle. The raven-haired prodigy just gave out a small nod of understanding before he began stuffing himself with chocolate muffins which were nearby.

--

--

--

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**About a few hours after they breakfast…**

Sasuke strolled out to the large mansion only to find himself almost bumping onto the pink-haired princess.

Their head nearly bumped onto each other if Sakura hadn't jumped a feet away from him. Sasuke gave her a glare before noticing that she was gone the next second.

Sasuke then whirled around to find her smirking at his back. Irritated he said, "What?!"

The girl just gave him a friendly smile before saying, "oh nothing" she then disappeared again before reappearing in front of his face.

At this, Sasuke's Sharingan flared.

She then vanished and reappeared before him. "So that's the Sharingan huh?" she said as she leaned onto his face closer, their faces barely an inch touching away from each other. "Cool"

After a minute or two, she jumped back and bobbed out, "Your Sharingan isn't as powerful as Itachi-nii but its still really pretty" she paused for a while before continuing, "It's a shame daddy'll be its owner"

As she said this, she turned her head to the side and watched him at the edge of her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Che"

"Well… suite yourself." She began cheerfully before disappearing and reappearing behind his back.

She then draped her arms on his elbows before saying, "You're really cute, ya know" she said playfully as though they were close friends before planting him a small kiss in the cheeks.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream… wanna come?" she asked.

"Hn"

"Whatever… bye!" the cheerful bubble-gum haired girl cheerfully said as she hopped towards the kitchen to get her precious ice cream…

At seeing that she was gone and making sure that no one was in sight, Sasuke pushed his face to the side so that his long raven locks could go and cover the light blush on his face. 'Sakura, huh?' he told himself before continuing 'she seems like an interesting person to me' he then finished off while sporting a small smirk in his face as he made his way back to his room.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura blushed like mad as she remembered what she just did, 'Oh my god did I really do that?! OMG! What the hell was I thinking?!'

While asking herself, she kept repeating the memories in her head. 'OMG!!!'

**This totally sucked… I only hurried with this chap coz me and my folks are gonna go to another vacation and I won't be able to type again for um… let's say a week or two… sure there's internet there on the beaches but I can't type a chap then upload it there… I mean, c'mon.**

**It sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks it sucks**

**Chapter Preview:**

**Chapter Preview: **

**Sasuke entered the room to find Sakura sitting sideways on a one-man sofa. She laid there while listening to her fave songs and reading a teen magazine. **

**He really didn't care what she was doing and slumped to the sofa across Sakura and turned on the tv. After a few minutes of watching, he saw Sakura give him a sideway glance before snapping up to him, "Shut that thing, will you?" came an annoyed request from Sakura.**

"**Hn" Sasuke replied and ignored her. Boy was that a mistake…**

**Sakura gave out a low dangerous growl before getting up from her sitting position. Sasuke, curiosity getting the better of him, turned his head and watched her. The pink-haired girl's eyes suddenly tuned into yellow slits before returning back to their original emerald green ones.**

"**Fuck you" she hissed out the curse as she gave him the 'finger' you know what I mean.**

**Sasuke just stared at her, wide-eyed. 'What's up with her?' he asked himself before shrugging it off. He was almost about to turn back to the show he was watching but then…**

**Uchiha Sasuke gave out a chuckle as he looked at the red blotch in the back of Sakura's hot pink short skirt. The pissed of pink-haired princess then tuned her head back to face him. **

"**What?!"**

**Sasuke ignored her and continued to chuckle and smirk once more.**

"**What is it Uchiha?!" she asked again as she turned her body and faced him with a clearly pissed off expression in her face.**

"**Your period seeped through" he said amusingly while pointing at her skirt.**

"**What?" Sakura just stared at him wide-eyed as she shakily turned her head to face the back of her short mini-skirt.**

"**Look"**

**I suck I suck I suck I suck I suck in in in in in in writing writing wrinting writing this this this this this chapter chapter chapter chapter chapter … … … … … sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**


	3. Girls do have some problems POLL

**Hey guys, the poll that'll CHANGE the ENTIRE story plot is down below… pls vote…**

**Hell Girl**

**(Formerly Known as: What If…)**

Sasuke entered the room to find Sakura sitting sideways on a one-man sofa. She laid there while listening to her fave songs and reading a teen magazine.

He really didn't care what she was doing and slumped to the sofa across Sakura and turned on the tv. After a few minutes of watching, he saw Sakura give him a sideway glance before snapping up to him, "Shut that thing, will you?" came an annoyed request from Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke replied and ignored her. Boy was that a mistake…

Sakura gave out a low dangerous growl before getting up from her sitting position. Sasuke, curiosity getting the better of him, turned his head and watched her. The pink-haired girl's eyes suddenly tuned into yellow slits before returning back to their original emerald green ones.

"Fuck you" she hissed out the curse as she gave him the 'finger' you know what I mean.

Sasuke just stared at her, wide-eyed. 'What's up with her?' he asked himself before shrugging it off. He was almost about to turn back to the show he was watching but then…

Uchiha Sasuke gave out a chuckle as he looked at the red blotch in the back of Sakura's hot pink short skirt. The pissed of pink-haired princess then tuned her head back to face him.

"What?!"

Sasuke ignored her and continued to chuckle and smirk once more.

"What is it Uchiha?!" she asked again as she turned her body and faced him with a clearly pissed off expression in her face.

"Your period seeped through" he said amusingly while pointing at her skirt.

"What?" Sakura just stared at him wide-eyed as she shakily turned her head to face the back of her short mini-skirt.

"Look"

As her eyes darted to the stain, Sakura's eyes widened as a huge red blush appeared in her face. 'holy shitshitshit SHIT!!!' she cursed mentally as she fought with all her might to regain composure.

Sakura just looked at him, wide-eyed and she began opening and closing her mouth dumbly as she found herself at loss of words.

The amused Uchiha just stood next to her, curious at what she might do next. To his surprise, the girl just whirled around and pulled her chin up "Hmph" she said as she started walking out the room, her head still raised.

--

--

--

In Sakura's Room…

"dammit" she cursed as she rushed to her bathroom to remove

--

--

--

Later on that day…

Orochimaru sat in the middle of a large room. His still banaged up body, unabling him to move freely to his will. his small snake-like eyes turned to the withering candle nearby…

A few moments later, the candle finally run out and extinguished itself.

"It's over then" he hissed out slightly.

"Hai… Orochimaru-sama"

(A/N: I'm inventing the part where Orochimaru and Kabuto talks about how Kimimaro died coz I find it too freakin troublesome to look it up and write the very dialogues… so pls bear with it)

Silence befell the two until…

"Daddy!"

A cry came as the door burst open to reveal a clean, stain-free Sakura. She then made her way to her father's lap and gave him a hug.

"What is it now Sakura-chan?" the elder man hissed out before rolling his eyes. Sakura _only_ used that tome whenever she wanted something and BAD.

"Daddy can you get me a good sparring partner?"

"Dear you already have Kabuto… what's more to ask"

"He's weak"

"Sasuke?"

"Psst..." Sakura whispered indicating her dad to lower his ear for a sec. "No offence to him or anything… but I'm kinda getting the thought that he's a perv… either that or he's gay…"

Orochimaru couldn't help but give a small chuckle at this. Yes, even the cold-blooded creature sometimes melts up to her.

"Your point is?" he asked her, getting directly to the point of their _small_ conversation.

"My _point_ is that ever since you locked up Suigetsu-nii and Juugo-nii, I haven't had a good spar ever since… none of these dopes can beat me."

"Fine dear" the old man gave out an annoyed and slightly tired sigh. "Who do you want to spar with?"

The pink-haired emerald green eyed girl just beamed up to him and gave out a bright and tooth smile as she opened her mouth to utter the name of the person she dearly wanted to see.

"Itachi-kun!"

**Note Before You Kill Me**

**I swear… you guys are sooo gonna be interested in the next chap though I'm not givin out any promises…**

**Chapter Preview:**

**Uchiha Sasuke walked to the long hallways and paths of the known snake-man's so-called home.**

**As he turned to a corner, this cold and emotionless onyx eyes caught a sight of red and black a few meters away. Curiosity getting the better of him, Uchiha Sasuke turned his head to one of the nearby branching hallways to see three figures emerge from the shadows.**

**His eyes then turned into angry and despicable slits as he figured out who exactly two of those persons are…**

**One of them was obviously his pink-haired companions, Sakura, while the other two wore long black coats that had blood red clouds embedded on them.**

…

"**Itachi" he hissed out of pure venom as the image of his elder brother cleared.-**

**Okay now that's done; let's get over to the poll…**

**Poll:**

**Hey you guys know that Orochimaru wants the Uchiha bloodline right? So I was thinking: "Hey what if Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to rebuild his clan in Sound… with Sakura?" so that's why I came up with this poll…**

**Question:**

**Do you guys think it'll be… um… better if I make Oro-teme make Sasuke-sama rebuild his clan in Sound… with Sakura?**

**Don't worry… Karin and Sakura'll loathe each other in some ways and Sasuke'll still act like an ass sometimes…**

**yes**

**no**

**PS: I forgot to say that that'll happen in Shippuden, not when they're 13 of course…**

**Here's what might happen if "yes" wins:**

Haruno Sakura turned her head to the side as she saw her father enter her room. She still hasn't recovered to the thought of giving birth to Uchiha Sasuke's child.

As her thoughts drowned deeper onto her mind, she felt her father inch his way towards her. At this, she mentally decided to keep her mouth firmly shut to him.

"Well Sakura-chan, are you still mad at the thought that I'll get Sasuke-kun's body even before his child even knew him" he hissed out of pure malice while his hands caressed his daughter's tired face.

"Don't touch me" the girl mumbled as she turned her back on him.

"You are mad, then?"

"…" was all Sakura could say as she snuggled on a nearby pillow.

Sensing the hate forming in his daughter's chest, Orochimaru gave out a deep chuckle. "Sakura-chan… my dear Sakura-chan… you do know that the only reason why I made you bear his child is because of my life will and dedication to my goal"

"…"

"I also know that **you** yourself know that the reason why I **made** Sasuke-kun revive his through you is because I want another heir to my body after I have disposed of Sasuke-kun's"

"Bastard" Sakura hissed out of pre hate.

"Yes my dear… hate me even more… it'll break your bonds to this village and make you have indescribable power."

"Shut up"

"Yes… grow more hatred in you…"

"Shut the hell up"

"Oh yes… I forgot to tell you by the way, that the **only reason** why you were born is because" he paused for a moment before continuing, "is because I wanted to test how my snake-like DNA would go with your mother's clan's chakra control and med skills one."

Sakura just laid there, shock-still...

"Dear and look what happened… you have great and excellent chakra control and medical skills **plus **add on those lovely pair of eyes you have…"

"So your saying that I'm one of your experimental crones?!" Sakura growled, at this, she turned her face to him and glared at him as hard as she could, not noticing that her usually emerald green eyes have turned into a nasty shade of yellow and that it's round and bubbly form had turned sake-like…

"What beautiful eyes…" the snake-man just hissed at this point while looking directly straight at her yellow snake-like orbs

**Uh… okay… I think I kinda overdid the POSSIBLE chapter preview… 2 pages long y'all!**

**Personally, I think you guys oughtta vote A coz… well it's really banging in the back of my minds and it's really annoying… I really wanna continue the POSSIBLE chapter preview but it's getting kinda long and visitors are gonna start coming in a few minutes…damn…**

**PLEASE VOTE "A"**

**the only freakin reason why I got this poll is because I don't wanna get flames saying tha I shouldn't have done it so… whatever dammit im confusing myself again!!!! Anyways … I'm letting you guys decide…**

**Future chap titles:**

**Chp4: Wtf Itachi?!**

**Chp5: Two and a half years later…**

**Chp6: Before He Died**

**Chp7: Orochimaru's Death… Sakura's POV**

**Chp8: Fast Me With You!"**

**Chp9: Team Snake**

**Chp10: Sakura vs. Karin**


	4. Bathing incident

**You know, tennisxdork is right… how will I make Oro-teme make Sasuke rebuild his clan? (throws a fit) aww… man!!! I totally forgot about that small damned detail shannaro!!! AND oro-teme's still alive!!! Darn it Kishimoto-sensei's making my life miserable!!! Well not exactly… it's making the anime story really intresting but it's making my life in writing tis fic a total ass… damn…**

**Tennisxdork:**

**Ya know you're so totally right! But I kinda thought that uhm… uh… I'l skip to that part and uhm… coz it kinda happens somewhere in the two-and-a-half-year-time skip… thanks for pointing it out for me!!! Mwah! **

**Wtf Itachi?!**

Raven-haired thirteen year old Uchiha Sasuke walked along the deep corridors as he made his way to the private baths in the third floor of Orochimaru's mansion…

The private baths are only for Orochimaru, Sakura, and himself… even the suck up Orochimaru addicted, Kabuto isn't allowed to go there…

He slid open the doors to find a big amount of fog blocking his way, he ignored it of course. Raven-haired teen then closed and looked the doors before sealing it with a jutsu, not wanting to be disturbed. The jutsu was set to remain sealed

He went to a nearby bench and slumped his things there. He then went to the other side of the pool. That was when he smelled something unfamiliar… it smelled like… strawberries?

'the hell?!' Sasuke asked himself as he went a bit further onto the pool.

The fog was blocking all his possible ways of seeing so the raven-haired teen decided to squint his eyes harder… that when he saw something… something pink?!

**With Itachi and Kisame…**

Two cloaked figures approached the sound borders and quickly made its way to its entrance. The figured were cloaked with a long black robe that had red cloud imprints on them. In addition, they had a straw hat covering their faces, not that it'll be seen because of the speed they had.

In the gates of the hidden sound village, the two stopped as a few other ninjas bowed down to them in respect and said, "Itachi-sama… Kisame-sama… Sakura-hime-sama has been expecting you Orochimaru-dono wants to talk to you beforehand"

"understood"

**Sakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasu**

Raven-haired teen walked around the pool so that he was not where he started, he squinted his eyes to see a bit of pink somewhere in the left wing of the pool.

Seeing this, he already knew that something _**will**_ turn ugly and nasty in a few seconds, he thought to go out but was reminded that the sealing jutsu won't deactivate for at least 40 minutes or so…

He gave out a silent sigh and sat on the edge of the pool. He then drowned into his own thoughts, he went so deep that he didn't feel a pair of vivid emerald eyes staring at him…

**Itasakusasu suisakusasu saisakusasu sakusasu sakusasu itasakusasu**

"I've been expecting you… Itachi" the snake-man hissed as his slit like eyes eyed the Uchiha and his companion.

"Hn I don't intend to cross ways with you Orochimaru… akatsuki ordered me and Kisame to go here for said operations…"

"Yes, about that… after this meeting, I see through that you have extra time here to let's say… _**play**_ with my little daughter…"

"I see… how is Sakura-chan?"

"She's well… very well… although I think that she and your brother doesn't get along that much…"

"I must agree with that… Sasuke can be a pain sometimes…" Itachi replied, void of any emotion…

**Damn I swear I'm possed while I'm writing the next few paragraphs…**

"oi Uchiha what're you doing here?" pink-haired Haruno Sakura asked irritably, taking note of her cloth-less ness and making sure that only her head and neck was shown above the water.

"Wha-? Oh yeah…I didn't notice you coz of the fog and I locked myself in here for atleast half an hour coz I don't want anyone to go in here… but then I already sealed the door when I noticed that you were here so here I am… laying here and not wanting to disturb you…"

"oh" the cotton candy haired princess said in understanding before saying, "hey you do notice that that's like the longest thing you've said ever since you came here, right?" Sakura asked as she put her elbows on the nearby gutter of the pool.

"hn"

At this point on, Sasuke was trying his very best to not have a nosebleed as his eyes lurked around Sakura's scar-free smooth and clear porcelain skin.

Sakura noticed this and smirked to herself.

She then raised her arms up, as though asking Sasuke to grab them. When sauke locked hands with her, she pulled him, not forcefully, but she pulled him to the side so that she was sitting on the stairs of the pool.

At this, Sakura sat on the third step, her back facing Sasuke. She then pulled her long pink locks away from her back and pulled then in half before tucking them to her front so that her chest was covered. **(man I suck at describing… sorry)**

Since the water was filled with bubbles and it was really foggy, her bottom and all was covered and only her smooth back was in full view to the frozen Uchiha nearby…

Sakura smirked to herself before pouting and sweetly asking Sasuke "Mou… Sasu-kun, would you scrub my back for me? See I can't reach my back that well…"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"…"

The pink-haired Haruno then rolled her eyes irritably and faced him, with her hands on her hips, her waist length hair covering her chest…

"Hello!? Earth calling Uchiha!"

Sasuke just opened his mouth but no words came out as his eyes eyed the sight before him. He was now killing himself for wanting to have a nosebleed, real bad…

A fed up Sakura then got the nearby bath towel and soap before throwing them to the Uchiha nearby…

"when you were speechless, I assumed that you said 'yes' to me, now get to work" she added bossily before turning her back on him again…

Shakily, Uchiha Sasuke just nodded and began to do his job…

He then looked at the back he was scrubbing, it seemed a bit funny on how a _**girl**_ could make him do such things…

Sakura's back was so smooth and scar free that Sasuke actually _**liked**_ scrubbing it for her. Silence befell the two until…

"What's this?" Sasuke asked out of the blue as he traced his index finger on a long deep and slightly visible scar that ran that ran down sideways on her back.

"it's um… nothing… I got it when I was practicing with my dad when I was four…"

"aa…"

"You're going to have a hard time you know…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he began running his finger up and down the scar, making Sakura a bit ticklish…

"Stop that" she snapped before answering, "well because your training hasn't _**officially**_ started… the exercises you're getting are just so they could see your weak spots and all…"

"…"

"I got the scar on my first day of official training… I have a lot more of those but I came up with my own jutsu so that the scars will be completely covered and leave no marks… but this scar… I don't know what's up with this… it won't disappear no matter what I do…"

"I see…" Sasuke said, and stopped tracking his finger on her scar only to pry his eyes on the mark on the crook of her neck… he then put a finger on the mark before saying, "This mark-"

"It's the cursed seal I know… I had it when I was about six…" Sakura said as she glanced slightly at the aghast Uchiha "unlike yours, it doesn't have a seal, but also unlike you, I have the ability to control and manipulate it at my will…"

"why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone.

"I … I don't know…I …I really don't know why I'm opening up to you and all... no ones done that before…" she paused for a bit before continuing with a smirk "hey Uchiha maybe you _**are**_ a heartthrob… making me open up and all…"

"maybe I am" Sasuke replied smugly yet calmly.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow before turning to face the raven haired teen and splashing him with water "In your dreams…" she laughed out before soaking herself in water and washing the soap out of her wet back…

**I'm so sorry Itachi wasn't shown in this chap!!! Gomenasai minna-sama…**

**It's just that this idea just suddenly popped into my head when I layed down to write this chap so I um… decided to put this first… I PROMISE that Itachi WILL be shown in the next chap… please forgive me…**

**Sorry if it's short but I have lot's of things to do darn it… school starts on Wednesday and I still haven't convinced my mum to go shopping for bags and new stuff… dammit… oh well I still have until Monday…**

**(It's Independence Day on Monday…well Tuesday but the president moved it to Monday so that we have a long weekend…yay! me going to Tagaytay highlands tom!)**

**Oh darn it did I say that? (pouts) see how dedicated I am into writing fanfiction? I write fics and try to upload them first thing in weekend mornings coz I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL lol just kidding…**

**Pls rview… luv ya bye!**

**Ps: 4got 2 say that the poll still on going…**


	5. ths is all shitsorrylast chap poll

**Thanks for the reviews you guys… I'm really sorry if I didn't show Itachi in the last chap… it's just that I kinda had this idea pop outta my head so… yeah…**

**Anyways… I was supposed to update like 3 weeks ago but then me and my cousin kept changing computers so… uh yeah… besides, I updated on Utter Chaos earlier than expected…**

**Oh yeah I changed the title… again… sorry if I confused ya**

**Now with the story**

**SasuSakuIta anyone?**

…

…

**Hell Girl**

**(yep I changed the title… again)**

…

…

**With Sakura…**

Pink-haired Haruno Sakura quickly had a large smile plastered onto her face as her vivid emerald eyes widened as its gaze fell onto the man before her. Her mouth, agape.

The man cloaked in both red and black coat gave the wide-eyed girl an emotionless gaze…

Then …

"Itachi-niisan!!!" an overjoyed Sakura shrieked as she jumped into the man's arms. "What're you guys doing here?! Dad said you two won't get here for at least another week or two!!" the girl screamed as she tightened her hug.

Itachi's unemotional gaze came upon her, and for the first time, his eyes softened at the sight of the cotton candy haired girl before him. He then raised a hand to pat her cherry blossom locks "Aa… but our mission was unexpectedly cancelled so the two of us decided to just come straight here."

"Yup! We did Sakura-chan the two of us thought it'd be better to come straight here instead" blue-skinned Kisame said as he bought a hand to pat her head.

Sakura then cringed her nose childishly "Eww… Kisame-niichan you smell like fish… you stink… real bad"

Fish-man just heaved out a sigh as said "You're right… the last battle we had was a bit troublesome… ne, Sakura-chan do you mind showing us to our rooms now, I wanna take a shower first if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah sure" Sakura replied absent-mindedly.

She then got the two man's hands and started to drag them down the hallways, "Ne Itachi-niisan you could stay in my room with me if you want to!" Sakura excitedly said.

Itachi stiffened and twitched a bit as Kisame held on a laugh.

"yeah Saku-chan… I think it's good for Itachi-san to stay with you" Kisame said as he laughed a bit "I don't mind having a room to myself" he then laughed a bit but then stopped as he felt a death glare thrown at him.

Sakura just ignored them and began to pulled them to a nearby room.

"Ne Itachi-niisan would it be okay if you stay with Kisame-niichan for a while I'll just tell the maids to prepare a good dinner and we could start sparring tomorrow?" Sakura asked him half-heartedly. It was pretty obvious that she didn't want to be separated from her _Itachi-niisan._

"Sure Saku-chan" Itachi said unemotionally.

"ja"

"Ja" the two replied from the room as Sakura shut the door.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**With Itachi and Kisame…**

"Heh that's kid on you Itachi… real bad haha" Kisame laughed at his partner as they heard shut.

"Hn"

"Now don't be like that!" Kisame joked as he laughed a bit to himself "At least you have some powerful kid sniffing up to you instead of some weak wanna-be"

"hn"

"I see it now" Kisame joked "Uchiha Sakura lol you and a tux and Saku-chan on a beautiful wedding dress marching down the aisle while her pedophile of a father's escorting his little princess to her wedding day and then-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a strong murderous aura befall him.

"Hn" Itachi snapped at him before making his way to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Eh? Oi! Itachi-san you're blushing aren't you!!??" Kisame screeched as he saw a tingle of pink on his partner's face. "Oi! You are aren't you?!!! Oi! Itachi open this door!!!" Kisame demanded as he banged onto the locked door of the bathroom.

Sigh. Sometimes, Itachi's really hopeless…

--

--

--

**With Sasuke:**

Raven haired Uchiha Sasuke sat idily on a chair in the kitchens while snacking on a juicy red tomato in his head. He was having his afternoon snack and was peacefully eating his beloved tomato when…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRReeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii-nnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeccccccchhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!" (Rei-neechan) a scream was heard as a pink haired figure rushed past him, knocking him out of the chair.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke growled as he shot Sakura an annoyed glance.

He looked at her for a bit, she looked as if she was having a panic attack. She was jumping up and down in front of the head cook while hyper-actively saying.

"Ne, Rei-nee you have to cook a special dinner tonight!!! They're here!!! They're here!!!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down…

" Ah I see… don't worry Saku-himechan I won't disappoint you… I haven't had remember?" she smiled kindly onto the kid as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"yeah! Thanks a lot!" pink haired teen said excitedly as she gave the old woman a hug.

"Oh yeah!!! Omg! I can't believe I said it but he's staying in my room with me!!!"

The elder woman twitched a bit before dangerously seething her eyes into slits and saying "Hime-chan…"

"What?" a bummbed out Sakura said as she sighed "Fine I'm staying with Sasuke…"

"Nani?!" Sasuke screeched out before glaring at Sakura who ignored him anyways…

For some reason, Sakura's been calling her 'neechan' instead of 'obaa'. She was always been like a mother to her. And according to the annoying girl herself, Rei was the one who raised her as a baby, according to them, she only became the head cook when Orochimaru figured that Sakura was old enough to take care of herself… in other words, they're close…

"Whoa wait… who're you two talking about?" Sasuke asked and furrowed his brow.

"I'm not talking to you, Uchiha" Sakura snapped before turning back to the so-called cook and reciting the dishes she wanted her nee-chan to prepare for the _guests_.

"Hn" Sasuke replied coldly as he got another tomato from the fridge and went out of the room, leaving a squeeling Sakura behind.

--

--

--

--

**Uhmm… that sucked… let's see… about an hour later…**

"Ne ne Ita-nii you guys should check out the dojo! It's expanded now and it's really really big!!! Although it has some smell of blood but that's okay!" Sakura happily said as she bobbed out of nowhere and pulled both Itachi and Kisame by the wrists.

Needless to say, the elder Uchiha gave out a smile… a warm and kind smile. Fortunately for him, it went unnoticed by his two companions…

He didn't know why but there's something… something… _special? _About this girl that magically makes his heart feel some sort of warmth that he hadn't felt for years… the same kind of warmth before… before power was introduced to him.

At nights, he couldn't help but wonder what might've happened to him if his parents hadn't pushed him so hard… of course, he was grateful about his attained status and it wasn't often that he'd think about it. Truth be told, he'll only be experiencing these train of thoughts whenever he… he sees… sees… _her_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

--

--

--

**With Sasuke…**

Uchiha Sasuke strolled out of his room after being called by one of the maids for dinner. He passed the hallways and rooms. Nothing special about them though…

Everything was… well… the same as always and in his stay in sound, he managed to somewhat figure out his daily schedule:

wake up and dress up

annoy Sakura

eat

get annoyed by Sakura

train

eat

bicker with Sakura

rest

train

rest

have a bickering spree with Sakura again

eat

annoy Sakura

sleep

Sometimes, it was really annoying when Sakura goes into his room and uses his bathroom.

--

--

--

**Flashback People:**

**Uchiha Sasuke grunted as running water got him awake.**

"**What the-?!" he mumbled to himself as he jolted out of his bed as he saw the light to his bathroom door lit.**

"**the heck…" he mumbled sleepily, almost cutely as he rubbed his eyes a bit…**

**He then opened the door to find the bathtub water running, since the divider thingy in his bathroom was in the dark shade of blue, almost black, it was impossible to see what or **_**who**_** was inside the shower.**

**Thinking that he just might've left the tap open, he pulled back the curtains sleepily then…**

**Shriek.**

"**What the-?!"**

"**Chicken but what do you think you're doing?!"**

**Throw.**

**Duck.**

**Throw again.**

**Hit**

"**Cha! Bull's eye!!!"**

"**What the heck woman?!" Sasuke asked while rubbing his head.**

"**What do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked as she buried herself deeper onto the water and soap.**

"**What am I doing?" Sasuke raged "You're the one who came here in the first place!"**

"**oh yeah" Sakura said timidly as she began to fidget with her fingers the same way Hinata does… "Well they got my bathroom renovated and I had to use **_**someone**_**'s bathroom and since you're the nearest one here…"**

"**Hn. Get. Out."**

"**What?! But I'm **_**bathing**_**"**

"**So?"**

"**Damn you!"**

"**hn"**

**End of this uber crappy and obviously sucky flashback…**

**(Damn being on school made my fanfic mind rust… shannaro I think I'm starting to lose the **_**gift… lol)**_

--

--

--

As he gave a turn at Orochimaru's large lair, he came upon another flashback…

**(Dang I think I'm losing it…)**

**Flashback:**

**Uchiha Sasuke woke up only find himself nearly suffocated by something warm on top of him. It wasn't long when he felt something scratchy poke around his neck.**

**He opened his eyes a bit to see a splutter of pink.**

'**what the?!' he muttered as he got up a bit to have a good glance at **_**it**_.

"**oi Haruno what do you think you're doing here?" he said coldly after shaking her awake.**

**The poor girl could only sleepily look around as her unfocused gaze met the younger Uchiha "I… Itachi… nii?"**

**Oh god.**

"**Pinky what do you think you're doing here?!"**

"**Oh uh… yeah right… it's you… what a bummer" Sakura huffed as she sank her sore head back to the pillows and started going to sleep.**

"**Oi!" Sasuke snapped as he began shaking her shoulders.**

"**The heck?! What do **_**you**_** want Uchiha?" she growled out, obviously annoyed.**

"**Hn. Why. Are. You. Here.?" Sasuke asked again through clenched teeth…**

**The pink-haired princess just furrowed her brows, as if trying to remember something distant…**

"**Oh yeah…" she said faintly "Sorry 'bout that… must've fallen asleep when I wanted to go back to my room after cleaning up in the bathroom."**

"**and what are **_**you**_** doing in **_**my**_** bathroom?"**

"**I told you I. was. Taking. A. bath"**

"**use **_**your**_** own bathroom"**

"**Hello Uchiha?! Do you have a serious case of memory lapse coz as I remembered, I told you that my bathrooms in renovation!"**

"**hn. Annoying."**

"**whatever" Sakura yawned "Good. Night." She stated as she dropped her head and went back to dreamland.**

"**Oi. Get. out."**

"…" **yep she was asleep alright.**

**End of Flashback**

**(I'm really sorry!!! I dunno why but I'm getting worse and worse on this chap as time wears on… shannaro sorry!!!)**

He gave out a sighed, nothing out of the extraordinary… although deep in him he did feel that he was going to be in the middle of something sometime in the near future…

As he turned to a corner, he spotted two figures dressed in black cloaks that had red clouds embroidered onto it. He just shrugged it off and continued walking, it was normal for some Akatsuki members to sometimes come and visit and talk to Orochimaru for a while…

As he got closer, he noticed that the two figures were somewhat familiar to him… too familiar….

…

"You!" Sasuke growled as he began charging at the man…

--

--

--

**Normal/ All/ Everyone/ Whatever to hell with it…. Normal POV…**

A scream was heard as the younger raven-haired Uchiha growled while charging at his so-called elder 'brother'

Sakura:

Fuming and slowly cursing and reciting different ways to kill Sasuke

Sasuke:

Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill

Itachi:

… hn…

Kisame:

Uh… why do I feel as if I'm an extra here again?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakura growled as she came for Sasuke and punched him square in the face.

"Ouch" Kisame twitched as he saw the intensity Sakura gave to that punch "Man that must hurt…"

"What the hell woman?!" a ranging Sasuke growled while holding his cheek "Damn… you broke my jaw…"

"hmph! Serves you right! Besides they're my _guests_ so it doesn't concern any matter to you whatsoever" pink-haired teen retorted as she flipped, yeah flipped a strand of her long pink hair away from her face.

"Guests my butt"

"Uchiha stay" Sakura growled as she got a fist full of hair on his head.

"Itai!" he screamed as he tried to move out of her grasp "Bitch" he muttered in an undertone.

"What. Did. You. Say.?!"

"Nothing"

"good" she muttered back darkly. "Let's go to dinner now then!" she said enthusiastically, her uber darka and dangerous aura suddenly disappearing.

:Sweatdrop:

"uh… okay?" everyone said except Itachi.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**At dinner:**

By this time round, Sasuke and Sakura have developed a bit of a … relationship? I dunno… it just seems as though they're a bit closer to each other much more than before…

Extreme tension was filling the room. Kabuto and Orochimaru was eyeing Sakura Sasuke and Itachi with extreme interest in their eyes… yep, this was going to get bloody soon…

"Sup" Kisame said as he entered the room "what's going on?" he said glancing at Sasuke and Sakura having a glaring contest.

"Glaring Contest" Itachi answered monotonelessly.

"Who's winning?"

"Hn. Both… zero to zero"

"Ahh…"

3 minutes….

30 minutes…

10 seconds…

5 milliseconds…

"Argh!!! I can't take it anymore!!! My eyes hurt!!! Ahh!!! My precious jade eyes that came from the great above!!!" Sakura shouted as she clutched her jade orbs, screaming her head off.

"Eh? You lose pinky and to think I wasn't even looking at you" the younger Uchiha laughed out.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

"I was looking that that snake behind you eating that little bird on it's nest."

"What the crap?! I lost to a chicken butt who isn't even looking at me??!!!"

"Hn. Anorexic Barbie"

"Jerk!"

"Hn."

"I'm not anorexic dammit!!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"hn"

"Uchiha shut the fuck up!"

"hn"

**Uhh… that's it… sorry if this chap didn't make any sense at all… sorry… I'm in a big authors block… besides, I've decided to re-type revise and re-post all my past fics which have totally gained no reviews even though they have thousands of hits namely:**

**Shinobi's Adventures**

**Uchiha Blossom**

**Aftermath (I'm still thinking about whether or not I should repost and revise it)**

**Chapter Titles:**

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes **

(Last chap for poll… Itachi and Kisame leaves and

**Chapter 7: Two and a half years later**

(This'll show if ever Sasuke and sakra'll have a kid)

**Chapter 8: Last Words **

(Sakura's last conversation of hatred with her dad aka snake pedophile)

**Chapter 9: "Take Me With You"**

(Just an ironic repetition of episode 109)

**Chapter 10: Team Hebi**

(this is about where Suigetsu Juugo and Karin'll be introduced)

**Chapter 11: Karin vs. Sakura**

(Uhm (sweatdrops)… hopefully I could ask someone to make a lemon for me… SasuSaku of course! If I couldn't ask anyone to do a lemon for me then uh… uh…I'll just do a heaty make-out scene here)

**Chapter 12: Fast Forward: Sakura Meet Naruto**

(Title says it all and…

**Chapter 13: SaiSakuSasu?**

(it depends… I'll put up a poll for this)

**Guys, thanks for the reviews so here's something to look forward to:**

**Chapter preview:**

"**You want me to what?!" younger Uchiha growled as he gave the snake man a piercing glare.**

"**You heard me Sasuke-kun… I want you to… **_**rebuild**_** your clan… as I believe it is one of your goals, ne?" Oro-teme hissed out.**

"**Che. None of your business" Sasuke snarled out.**

"**yes, yes well I believe that you and my daughter will make a rather **_**good**_** couple."**

"**Whoa wait… lemme get this straight. You **_**want**_** me to **_**rape**__**your**_** daughter?"**

**The snake man just gave out a sadistic hiss as he whispered **_**"Obviously"**_

**Omfg!!! I sooo can't wait to type the next chap… I still lack ideas though (sadly) anyways I'll try to come up with a hell of an idea… soon… whatever… crap high school's hard… lot's of homeworks and we have quizzes like everyday! Ugh… I hate it… damn…**

**Oh yeah… poll's still on going and by the looks of it Sasuke WILL rebuild his clan lol!!! (I'm hyper sorry)**

**And here's the NEW chapter plan: **

**Chapter Titles:**

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes **

(Last chap for poll… Itachi and Kisame leaves and

**Chapter 7: Two and a half years later**

(This'll show if ever Sasuke and sakra'll have a kid)

**Chapter 8: Last Words **

(Sakura's last conversation of hatred with her dad aka snake pedophile)

**Chapter 9: "Take Me With You"**

(Just an ironic repetition of episode 109)

**Chapter 10: Team Hebi**

(this is about where Suigetsu Juugo and Karin'll be introduced)

**Chapter 11: Karin vs. Sakura**

(Uhm (sweatdrops)… hopefully I could try doing a good sasusaku scene here …)

**Chapter 12: When the Old Meets the New**

(Uh… most likely this is where Naruto and the others would meet Sakura…)

**Chapter 13: SaiSakuSasu?**

(it depends… I'll put up a poll for this)

Please review… thanks… luv ya guys… seriously I do… see ya!


	6. Poll Results On Hold

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update… to be honest, it's not because I don't have time, actually, I've got a fag lot of time on my hands ever since my periodical exams were finished, the reason why I haven't updated that much on this fic is coz I um… well I kinda had a block on this and I really can't pick up or describe a good scenario for this chap. I mean, it's hard for me to come up with a damn hell of a good scene for this. Plus I accidentally erased the previous chap with the preview for this chap and I'm still grounded so basically, I had to start from scratch XP. But thank god I managed to do so ) chyeah… oh damn, hey if anyone here can do a 3 kilometer run without stopping or having a break (no, it doesn't include walking) plus add 300 jumping jacks, and 600 other military punishments, then message me (pm or email idc) coz I need some1 good with physical stuffs… (groans) my legs hurt like hell, and I fainted while doing the things I've stated… stupid endurance test. Well out with my motherfucking grumblings and in on the chap…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto (sadly) coz if I did/ used to, sasusaku would've happened years ago…

**OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-**

**--**

…**HELL GIRL…**

**--**

**-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Sakura sat impatiently on her chair inside her room as her emerald green eyes wandered towards her balcony where a few small birds flew out on. With a blank expression on her face, her green eyes taking in no emotion at all, she reached a pale hand towards the small flock of birds.

Curiously, about two or three small sparrows approached and settled themselves on her small fingers. A while later, a few more approached her. At this, Sakura's eyes grew a tint of sadism before turning back to its original blank form as her hands encircled the body of one certain bird, looking at it cruelly, she began crushing the small bird's neck, blocking its wind pipe…

Raucously, the pink-haired kunoichi watched with amusement as the small creature in her hands slowly started to lose its life until it barely moved into her arm… it's perfectly normal for her to act like this in such times that she finds herself in a rouge hunger for someone/something's life… it didn't matter to her who or what she was torturing… the world didn't matter at all to her for a fact, of course, this pink-haired princess' feelings aren't perfect at all.

I mean, she is human and as most of us have different ways to express our sadness and disappointment, this girl's way of showing is through killing… the more bloodshed, the better. Sometimes, she herself would scare the wits outta her. Sometimes even regretting her doings, but of course… it was all too late for that.

The same thing was happening at this very moment.

-

-

-

The bird fell limply at her side as her vivid green emerald eyes widened at its unmoving form.

'damn'

-

-

-

**Meanwhile…**

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you, Sasuke-kun"

The said Uchiha turned his onyx gaze onto the silver haired ninja who was behind him. He caught a glimpse of his face as the medic adjusted his glasses, therefore covering his small black bead eyes.

"What does he want?" the Uchiha questioned.

"…"

"well?"

"even… even I do not know, gomen"

"aa…"

"Orochimaru-dono expects you to be there in ten minutes" at this, Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-

-

**Back to our homicidal blossom… **_(just kidding…)_

"Sakura-sama"

The pink-haired girl turned to see one of her servants bowing low before her.

"Ann" she replied, acknowledging the servant's presence

"your father told me to tell you that he expects you to be ready for that assassination to be held into progress in an hour" the servant informed, bowing much deeper, hiding her face. Deep inside her, she really did pity the girl but she (the servant) knew that she could only do nothing about it.

"aa"

At this, Sakura turned her back away from Ann to watch a few cherry blossoms fall from its tree as Ann filed herself out of the room…

-

Yup, her day was pretty much the same. She only existed for her father's bidding, his killing machine. She only existed for this purpose and she was well aware of that… today was a bit different though; she was assigned to assassinate Mizukagure's current kage. She knew that it'll be very hard, considering that this is one of the strongest ninja. _'oh well'_ she thought grimly, she always have come out of missions unharmed… well most of the time.

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke… **

The raven-haired Uchiha stood in broad disbelief on what the man before him had said. There was no way in hell he'd heard what he'd just heard.

"So let me get this straight" he snapped "you _want _**me**to _rape_ **your** daughter?! Are you insane?!"

"Demo Sasuke-kuunnnn, I think you and my little blossom would look _perfect_ together." The snake pedophile reluctantly said as he made a small hiss.

"Hn. No"

"and why not?"

"none of your business"

"remember… you still have to resurrect your clan right?"

"the intention of my goals are non of your business"

"it actually is… with my little Sakura's power and your great Uchiha abilities, it's a certain that my sweet grandchild will be invincible"

"hn. I'm going"

With that, the great Uchiha turned around and paced out of the room without another word. On his way back he bumped into a certain pink haired girl…

-

-

-

**Normal POV…**

Sakura winced as she felt someone bump into her. Since both of them seemed to be in a hurry, neither noticed the corner they turned to until…

BaM

"oww… what the fuck" Sakura moaned as she felt herself fall on top of the person.

"damn, get the hell off pinky"

'_shit_' was the first thing in her mind as she recognized the person's voice. "whatever" she told Sasuke as she timidly stood up. "look around next time will you?"

"hn. Where were you going anyways?"

"none of your business. I'm going to dad's office so fuck off chicken head"

"hn" was his only reply, having the small intelligence on why she was asked to meet with the snake. **(A/N: okay this is getting fucking suckier and suckier by the minute, sorry) **

As Sasuke strolled away, Sakura proceeded to her task.

-

-

-

-

-

After being given the mission details, Sakura went back to her room and prepared a few more stuff. She bolted her shuriken holster on _both_ legs as she attached both of her kanatas at her back as she added a few more exploding tags on her back pouch. She never really prepared this much for just one assassination, but still, you have to admit, you really have to be extra prepared when you try and assassinate a kage. It's her first time to do so, so she really didn't know the ups and downs to it. Though, it was expected that it might be a bit hard seeing as though you're about to fight with sand. It was also known throughout that soil can be easily made into sand…

Minutes later, her so-called comrades appeared. The sound five plus her, would make an unbeatable team.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO**

-

-

**Preview**

**-**

**-**

**OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO**

Haruno Sakura sighed with exhaustion, having finished with her mission earlier than expected; she threw her fighting gear to one side of her room, not caring at all…

Stripping out her clothes, she stepped inside her bathroom to get a quick shower…

-

-

-

Wrapping a towel around her wet form, she left her bathroom and proceeded to her closet to get a clean change of clothes but then…

"What the fu-" Sakura tried to say when she felt a hand enclose itself to her wrist but was then silenced as Sasuke enclosed his lips onto her. She gave out a small gasp which enabled the great Uchiha to insert his tongue to her mouth…

"Uchiha get the hell off" Sakura growled as she pushed the intruder off. Not having much strength within her, she felt her knees buckle up as she stood behind the closet's door for support.

Activating his Sharingan and glaring back at her Sasuke's only reply was "hn" before pursuing her and throwing her small fragile body to her bed and climbing on top of her while the poor girl beneath him could only widen her eyes with horror…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO**

**-**

**-**

**End… for now**

**-**

**-**

**OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO-OXO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note:**

Um… I think you guys are gonna like the next chap… this sucked throughout so sorry about that, I'm still suffering a major bock so yeah… please review

XXOOXOXO

-angeline


	7. Chapter 7

Hey kattylin here

**Hey kattylin here! I just wanted to inform you guys that the re-written version of this fic (Hell Girl) is already up. ano… it's title is: Behind the Snake's Eyes…**

**I just wanted to inform you guys and yeah all that, just in case some are still unaware of it, coz… uh, well, the revised version isn't exactly getting THAT much reviews. I'm not complaining or anything… I just wondered and wanted to clear some stuffs so yeah…**

**As for updating… I've had some requests that theywant the fiest sakura-chan back. I'd be more than happy to do so… but then, if I put there a very very happy and un-serious sakura, then, uh, we're gonna have to delay the lemons so yeah… ne, you'll never know if the next chap would show how sasu-kun raped her…**

**Okay now that this fic's settled, let's move on to Nii-Chan's Baby Sister. Seriously, I still have no idea on what the next oneshot would be based on… I'm thinking maybe to reflect on this saying I've come up with "I try to hate you but everytime I do, you find a way to make me love you" … OR do you guys think that this would be better off as a separate fic/oneshot…**

**There's this agenda of me building/thinking up of another anthology fic with the title of Clan Restoration. ARGH! MY FUCKING SCHEDULE SUCKS! SCHOOL'S A BITCH, EXTRA-CORICULLAR ACTIVITIES SUCK! JAPANESE ENTRANCE EXAMS ARE FUCKING HARD TO STUDY FOR! PLUS STUPID EMOTIONS FOR A BASTARD-GUY KEEPS MESSING ME UP! UGH ****I HATE PUTANG-INANG(MOTHERFUCKING) PUBERTY!!**

**Gomen na… I'm really sorry if I'm not meeting your expectations, but second year here in Asia's a bitch… seriously, math's effin hard! Our math's divided to three separate subjects: statistics, mathematics, and advanced algebra. So is the science! We have separate subjects for biology and chemistry! So like, all in all, we have 13 subjects… aka: hell**

**So yeah… now to stop it with all my ranting and do my statistics projects… Ja!**

… PS: pssst, just for a small reminder that I'll delete this note prior to my next update… hehe, I'm too lazy to type a note for every story I intend to post this on so yeah…


End file.
